Y líbranos del mal, Amén
by fanatla
Summary: Porque hay navidades tristes y navidades alegres. AVISO: ni la historia ni los personajes de ATLA me pertenecen. Este fic participa en el Reto "Navidad en las Cuatro Naciones" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".
1. Una navidad triste

**_DISCLAIMER: No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo._**

_Este fic transcurre en un AU y participa en el Reto "Navidad en las Cuatro Naciones" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

* * *

**Una navidad triste**

Era mediados de diciembre y aunque el clima era frío y ventoso, las calles y casas de la ciudad de Gaoling en la República Tierra bullían con los preparativos de navidad. Las familias preparaban recetas tradicionales, adornaban las casas y compraban los regalos.

La única excepción era el orfanato municipal.

En el viejo edificio de dos pisos situado a las afueras de la ciudad, regentado por la curia y carente de calefacción, vivían unos veinte húerfanos con edades entre los cuatro y quince años de edad. Un equipo de dos sacerdotes y dos monjas, se encargaban de satisfacer sus necesidades físicas, educativas y espirituales, con el escaso dinero recaudado a partir de contribuciones del ayuntamiento y particulares.

El padre Gyatso dirigía el orfanato desde hacía al menos cuarenta años con buenos resultados, pero la curia había decidido darle una mano y así fue como llegó su ayudante desde hacía unos dos meses, el padre Ozai.

Los chicos, todos varones, llegaban por distintos motivos, la mayoría con un historial a sus espaldas de malos tratos. Pero aunque todos eran tratados con cariño, Gyatso no había podido evitar encariñarse especialmente con uno de ellos, a quien trataba como un hijo.

El pequeño en cuestión se llamaba Aang y una noche helada de un veinticuatro de diciembre de hacía casi doce años había sido abandonado a las pocas horas de nacido, envuelto en una sábana agujereada en la que habían escrito su nombre, frente a la puerta del orfanato. Gyatso mismo había tomado entre sus brazos al bebé, temblando y llorando a todo pulmón, su pielecita helada y un tinte cianótico en sus labios. Les tomó toda la noche reconfortarle y calentarle lo suficiente para poder alimentarle, pero el niño salió adelante contra todo pronóstico. Siempre había sido un niño dulce y alegre, que se preocupaba mucho por todos aquellos a su alrededor, incluso en las peores circunstancias de hambre y frío que ocasionalmente aparecían con la disminución de los fondos recaudados.

Cada navidad en el orfanato, Gyatso y Aang organizaban las celebraciones navideñas, incluyendo un árbol, pesebre y la cena de navidad, que concluía con algún presente para cada niño.

Pero este año, Gyatso estaba gravemente enfermo desde hacía dos semanas por una neumonía. Aang, miraba con desgano las cajas apiladas a su alrededor con figuritas del pesebre, su alma no estaba en la labor. Tenía frío, su abrigo se lo había dado a uno de los más pequeños y además tenía hambre porque las porciones se habían reducido a la mitad y una parte de las suyas iban a los más pequeños. Estaba preocupado por Gyatso y por el futuro del sitio que había llegado a considerar su hogar. Este año no habría cena navideña y además probablemente el orfanato sería desmantelado si Gyatso no se recuperaba pronto.

Además, Aang tenía otra preocupación.

Siempre se había sentido seguro entre los muros del edificio, pero desde la llegada del padre Ozai nada iba bien. Ozai los acompañaba al principio sólo por las tardes, pero desde que el director había enfermado, además lo hacía en el resto de actividades. Desde ese día, las cosas habían cambiado para los chicos. Las actividades del Padre Ozai, luego de despedir a las monjas, consistían en utilizar todo el tiempo libre rezando de rodillas, hacer durante horas tareas domésticas, memorizar pasajes de la biblia y ante el menor gesto de rebeldía castigos corporales como las bofetadas y los azotes, siempre con la prohibición de comentarlo entre ellos o a cualquier otra persona. En las últimas dos semanas al menos cinco internos habían desaparecido, posiblemente escapado.

Asimismo, algunas noches el padre visitaba las habitaciones de los internos, especialmente de los más pequeños, quienes al día siguiente amanecían enfermos y llorando inconsolablemente durante horas. Aang ya se había ganado varios azotes por faltar a los rezos para cuidarles y Ozai, ya le había advertido que dejara de meterse en los asuntos de los demás so pena de castigarle.

Y así llegó el veinticuatro de diciembre. Esa noche rezaron por el alma de Gyatso, que se encontraba agonizando en su habitación y de quien Ozai no les permitió despedirse. Además, esa noche cumplió con su amenaza y encerró a Aang en una habitación sin cenar luego que le descubriese consolando a un pequeño que lloraba desconsolado.

Esta vez el turno de llorar desconsolado fue de Aang. Sólo, hambriento, aterido de frío, adolorido y triste, encerrado en una habitación sin baño ni cama, sólo un colchón en el piso en un rincón, sin ropa alguna de cama. Extrañaba a Gyatso y las navidades con él. A medida que pasaban las horas, Aang decidió celebrar la navidad, su cumpleaños y honrar a Gyatso de la única manera que podía. Se sentó en el colchón y comenzó a cantar un villancico.

_"A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea,  
mi Jesús tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea._

_Fuentecilla que corres clara y sonora  
ruiseñor que en en la selva cantando lloras  
callad mientras la cuna se balancea  
a la nanita nana, nanita ea…."  
_  
La canción murió en los labios de Aang cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación y entró el padre Ozai.

"Vaya, vaya… con que tenemos a todo un cantante aquí. Imagino que eso es una de las cosas por las que te tenía tanto cariño Gyatso. Por cierto ya ha muerto."

Un sollozo brotó del pecho de Aang y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin que el pudiese impedirlo, ante las palabras del sacerdote.

"Ya... ya pequeño" Le dijo el padre Ozai mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Yo voy a consolarte", continuó mientras le tomaba entre los brazos.

Aang, aun llorando, respondió al abrazo del sacerdote, pero la sensación de malestar se tornó en terror cuando este lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios, a la vez que introducía una mano debajo de su ropa para acariciarle a la fuerza.

Al día siguiente el orfanato fue clausurado.

* * *

**_N/A: espero les haya gustado este primera parte, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos. Y si se animan tengo otras historias para que lean._**

**_FANATLA_**


	2. Una navidad feliz

**_DISCLAIMER: No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo._**

_Este fic transcurre en un AU y participa en el Reto "Navidad en las Cuatro Naciones" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

* * *

**Una Navidad Feliz**

Era nochebuena y aunque el clima era frío y ventoso, las calles y casas de la ciudad de Kyoshi en la República del Este, bullían con los preparativos de navidad.

Un joven solitario caminaba en medio de la multitud que inundaba las calles en busca de presentes navideños. Siempre se sentía miserable y deprimido en estas fechas, pero la sensación que le causaban los regalos que en esta ocasión llevaba entre sus brazos, era reconfortante.

Hacía diez años de esa fatídica navidad que había cambiado su vida para siempre. Gyatso había muerto, el orfanato había sido cerrado y sus internos esparcidos por todo el sistema de protección infantil.

Aang no había corrido con suerte. Había sido puesto al cuidado de unos padres de acogida con una inclinación natural por las palizas gratuitas, que a su vez se encargaban de cinco huérfanos más, de cada uno de los cuales recibía una subvención estatal. Además ganaban un dinero extra haciéndolos trabajar en talleres textiles ilegales. A cambio, los huérfanos recibían una comida al día, una muda de ropa cada seis meses y un baño mensual. Las visitas de servicios sociales brillaban por su ausencia y la situación irregular no se hizo evidente, hasta cuando uno de ellos terminó en el hospital luego de una paliza.

Las siguientes casas de acogida no fueron mejores, pero al menos ya no había palizas. A cambio, la ausencia de afecto se convirtió en una constante. Aang pasó de ser un niño feliz y cariñoso a uno melancólico y en constante miedo de expresar sus emociones; un fantasma del niño que solía ser gracias a Gyatso.

Todo cambió cuando salió del sistema de acogida al cumplir los dieciocho años. Había trabajado en muchos sitios al tiempo que estudiaba para llegar a ser técnico de aviación y siempre destacaba porque se esforzaba al máximo.

Una noche hacía seis meses, luego de lastimarse la muñeca en el trabajo, decidió acudir a urgencias de su centro de salud y ahí fue donde la vio por primera vez. La doctora que le atendió era por decir lo menos, preciosa. Se llamaba Katara y tenía la piel bronceada, el cabello castaño, un rostro angelical, los ojos del azul más puro que había visto en su vida y el carisma de una estrella de cine. Le prescribió unas medicinas y le colocó un vendaje. No lograba quitársela de la cabeza, por lo que a la siguiente semana volvió a urgencias inventándose un resfriado, sólo por la oportunidad de volver a verla.

Al final de la visita y luego de examinarlo, ella lo sorprendió preguntándole por qué había acudido realmente, ya que en su opinión profesional estaba perfectamente sano.

Luego de eso habían comenzado a salir y él había tenido que cambiar de médico. Hacía cinco meses eran novios y Katara lo había presentado a su familia. Su padre Hakoda propietario de una compañía de coches, su madre Kya que era enfermera aunque ahora trabajaba con su marido y su hermano Sokka que era economista y también trabajaba en la empresa familiar. Al principio, se sintió extraño de compartir en familia con otras personas, pero poco a poco Aang nuevamente comenzó a relacionarse con otros sin miedo de ser lastimado o rechazado. Katara y su familia lo trataban con cariño y respetaban su espacio personal. Alguna vez le habían preguntado por su pasado, pero él prefería no hablar mucho de eso.

Aang nunca pensó que pudiese volver a amar a alguien y mucho menos que volviese a sentirse amado por esa persona. Pero se había enamorado locamente de Katara y no cesaba de maravillarse por todo lo bueno que había conseguido a su lado. En su corazón atesoraba todos los preciosos momentos a su lado… la primera cita, el primer beso, su primera película juntos, cuando ella le dijo que sí aceptaba ser su novia… tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta. Y no quería que terminaran, así que había decidido proponerle matrimonio una vez terminara su carrera y comenzara a trabajar, ya tenía propuestas laborales.

Y así el tiempo pasó hasta llegar las fiestas de navidad. Aang había sido invitado por su novia para pasarlas con su familia. Se sentía triste por el pasado, pero a la vez alegre y optimista por su futuro por primera vez en su vida, por lo que había decidido darle una oportunidad a estas fiestas, por Katara y por su familia.

Cuando llegó a casa de su novia, Katara lo esperó con un beso apasionado y un abrazo bajo la rama de muérdago en el marco de la puerta de entrada, colgó su chaqueta y le recibió los regalos. El aroma de la comida que salía desde la cocina donde Katara y Kya habían trabajado en el pescado al horno, tamales y sopa de galets, hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua. Eso sin contar con que Hakoda y Sokka se habían encargado de los postres, así que había para escoger turrones, polvorones, natilla y buñuelos. Desde el orfanato, Aang pensaba que nunca lograría quitarse la sensación de hambre permanente que siempre le acompañaba, hasta ahora.

Mientras esperaba a la cena, Aang decidió sentarse en la sala con Katara, cuando el titular de un periódico llamó su atención.

'Asesinado sacerdote involucrado en abusos a menores', leyó ensimismado. 'Ayer en la tarde, fue encontrado el cadáver del sacerdote Ozai Fire, asesinado de múltiples puñaladas. El sacerdote se encontraba en el ojo del huracán luego de ser acusado de abusar de varios menores en la diócesis de la que era obispo. También se investiga si pudo cometer delitos de este tipo en los otros sitios donde trabajó como sacerdote en el pasado'

Un beso de Katara lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Mi vida qué te sucede?.. Te has puesto pálido." Aang tomó aire y la besó suavemente mientras sonreía aliviado.

"No me sucede nada mi cielo. Sólo, que esta es la mejor navidad de toda mi vida. Te amo"

Y así fue.

* * *

**_N/A: espero les haya gustado el segundo y último capítulo de este fanfic, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos. Y si se animan tengo otras historias para que lean._**

**_FANATLA_**


End file.
